1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to test interconnects for establishing an electrical interconnection between terminals on electronic modules and a test fixture, to test fixtures incorporating such test interconnects, and to methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic modules, such as microprocessors, integrated circuits, memory modules, (generally, “chips”) must be tested during the manufacturing process. These modules have multiple terminals or lands, each of which must be connected to appropriate contacts on a printed circuit board incorporated as a part of the test fixture when the module is tested.
Chipmakers often look to measure resistance at 1 mOhms to minimize the affects of the socket and printed circuit board (PCB) on test readings of the latest fine-pitch QFN packages that are sensitive to electrical configurations and peripheral resistance. This is known as Kelvin testing. Kelvin testing generally involves the use of Kelvin clips to establish four electrical connections with a Device Under Test (DUT) to eliminate resistance from a test apparatus.
The continued shrinking, however, of IC packages to produce smaller and faster end-user devices has effectively prevented chipmakers from using traditional Kelvin clips to establish precise production-level Kelvin connections with DUTs to measure performance. Example embodiments address this as well as other limitations of the related art.